


Save and Exit to Title.

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: Minecraft Game Mechanic Experimentations [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Experimenting with Minecraft World Mechanics, Gen, Includes other characters though they're not explicitly stated, It's my kinnie kingdom character, Original Character(s), Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, The Main Menu, The Nether (Minecraft), Tommyinnit and Wilbur are mentioned, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: A respite from the hard work and constant ache of working in your worlds.
Relationships: No Relationships, n/a
Series: Minecraft Game Mechanic Experimentations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069859
Kudos: 6





	Save and Exit to Title.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He would not die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244771) by [Nicoforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife). 



> Experimenting with the Minecraft world mechanics in writing. Player mechanics and the main menu mechanic based on "He would not die." by nicoforlife.

Merlot closed the door to her home with a tired sigh, satisfied by the day of adventures. There was a stitch in her side that ached something fierce, and her muscles shrieked every time she stretched them a little too far. Today had been hard on her, but checking her inventory, the mob heads that she had collected during the thunderstorm made the pain worth it.

Merlot leaned back from where she sat on her bed, stretching once more despite the pain it caused. She needed a break.

She opened the interface that she knew was unique to only players and pressed the button at the bottom. Save and Exit to Title. She watched as the world dissipated into darkness. The pain that previously plagued her melted from her body, replaced with blissful numbness.

Merlot opened her eyes again, finding herself on a ledge of netherrack, her legs dangling dangerously over a small lava lake. But she knew that she wouldn't be hurt if she accidentally fell in. She would just teleport right back up to where she had toppled from without fail.

That was the magic of the main menu. It gave players a respite from the constant toil from the worlds they had created. It was never lonely in this world either. There were always little groups of people around, no matter the time of day. 

She blinked, and there was another player that had loaded in beside her. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There were bandages all over his face, bandages he quickly took off. Underneath them, there was no injury to be found. 

He glanced at her and grinned. She grinned back. Not a word was exchanged, but there was a silent conversation in those few seconds. Hello, good luck, and goodbye was silently and wordlessly said in the brief interaction. He was gone in the next blink, his footsteps muffled against the soft stone of the netherrack.

Merlot's gaze was cast back out aimlessly across the expanse of the realm. There was a distinct uplighting effect from the lava, which gave everything a distinct orange tinge. 

It would have been unbearably hot if she was in a world, but all she felt was warmth. It seeped into her bones and made her feel sleepy and calm. She lay back until she could only see the ceiling of netherrack, clusters of glowstone scattered across it like giant stars, fully intending to take a nap.

And there was nothing to wake her up but herself or another player. There were no ghast shrieks that she needed to be on guard for. No warped oinks to set her on edge. There were no offended enderman that would try and kill her, nor the squelch and squish of a magma cube coming for her. The only sounds were the occasional soft coos of a strider or the murmurs of the other players around her. 

Merlot was at peace here, and so was every other player. She could see it in their relaxed stances and in the stress lines that seemed to vanish. A tall man walked past, peacefully humming a vaguely familiar tune that Merlot couldn't quite place. He waved at her, chuckling as she waved back from her place on the ground.

Merlot turned her head back up to stare at the ceiling again. She sighed peacefully, as she finally let her eyes fall shut and fell asleep.


End file.
